i'll be there for you
by Renesmeeblack13
Summary: damon is now a human, and his fellings for elena are no more than that of a best friend, he is attending stefan and elenas weeding where he is the best man but wat will happen if he by mistake slept with the made of honour, bonnie.
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN ANY THING

Summery-this is after the return-shadow souls, in this story damon,bonnie,matt,merideth are human and stefan and elena are vampires. Its a story of friendship,romance and humor.

p.s. my some ideas are from friends as i am addicted to that show!

I'LL BE THER FOR YOU

bonnir pov

So here i was in england attending my best friend elenas wedding, she was getting married to stefan. After damon had by mistake turned into a human so they had no choise but to turn elena into a vampire too. And it turned out that all the fellings that damon and elena had for each other had died down and now they were just best friends. So here we were in england attending our best friends wedding, with me as the made of honer and damon as the best man.

I was getting ready for the rehersal dinner, when there was a knock at my hotle room door. As i opned the door,i got the sight of a beautiful vampire-turned-human who was now one of my best friends. Damon looked dashing in his black silk shirt and black trousers with a black jacket on it. I smiled and let him in.

"hey damon! Now dont you look dashing", he smiled at the complement and made his way to my mirror where he started fixing his color.

"i know i do bon, but still thanks for the complement. You dont look so ugly your self." I should have gotten mad at him but what can i say, although he was a human but he still was damon. The drop-dead-gorgeous human who was an egomaniac. "so are you ready to go to my brouthers funeral rehersal dinner?"

"what?" i asked surprised. He almost looked confused. "what? I asked "are you ready to go to my brothers weeding rehersal dinner?""

"no damon you said funeral!"

"no i didnt!" he argued.

"yes you did!" i said again, 'cause i know i was right. "really?" he asked again,this time smiling a little bit. I just nodded, and laughed. "well my bad!" he said giving me the most adorable look ever. I locked my hotel room door and both of us started walking towards the ball room. Damon hoked my hand to his arm,just like a proper gental man.

"why would you say that? Aren't you happy that both of them are getting married?" i asked. "no, i am. Its just that i dont really believe in the consept of marriage. It just seems to much to take, i mean how would it fell to never have a first date again, that exited feeling again, and most importently to never be able to sleep with anyone else ever again."

"well damon i think when you love someone all these things just dont matter" "ya right!" he replied if a small laugh. But before i could say any thing merideth and matt showed up just infrount of us.

"hey guys!" i greeted both of them,and then gave a small hug to matt and merideth. "wow bon! You look beautiful." Matt complemented. I was wearing a red dress that came just above my knees and i had left my hair open as my curles had loosen up and i thought i looked better that way. "and you too look amazing,damon." He said to damon. "well i wish i could say the same thing for you." He replied to matts complement. I was shocked by this kind of a reply,but suddenly both of them laughed and damon said again "just kidding dude, you too look good." with that damon and matt had a wist puch and all of us entered the ball room. I suddenly had a felling that this was going to be a long night.

*hey guys, this is my first story so plz tell me if you like it and forgive me if any spelling mistakes 'cause i am a sucker at spellings. So plz comment and tell me if i should write more!*


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING, BLAH BLAH BLAH**

***HEY EVERYBODY, THANKS TO WHO EVER READ AND REVIWED MY STORY. THIS IS THE 2 CHAP, IT IS DEFENATELY LONGER THAN THE 1 ONE. I AM SRY I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOON AFTER THIS AS MY EXAMS R STARTING. BUT TILL THEN HERE IT IS!***

BONNIE POV

The ball room looked fabulous, more like the renaissance times ball more. I mean what do you expect when you are attending the weeding of a 154 year old vampire and a person who died twice. There were not allot of people in the room. After all, not allot of people knew about elenas and stefans relationship. People in fells church though that Elena was dead so none of our friends from there had showed up, and even elenas family members thought she was dead,when she had chosen to be with Stefan she had lost them. Except for my parents none of our parents knew about vampire or witches, my parents also only knew this fact 'cause it was in our genes, even my grams was a witch. The gene did effect my mom so fortunately, she was a human but that was not the case for me.

Expect for my parents there was Alaric, Meredith's fiancé and some of our friends from New York who didn't know about the whole vampire-witch situation altogether. It was true Elena and i had made allot of friends in new York,as we worked and attended our higher education over there. We also shared an apartment and just next to ours was Stefan and damon's apartment, just across the , offcourse after Stefan had proposed, they had got another apartment just across the street. After that Meredith had moved in with me as Alaric was in Atlanta working and matt had moved in with damon.

So now here we all were attending Stefan and elena's weeding. Now i was all alone as Meredith had gone to talk to Alaric, matt was busy pretending to be someone so that he could score with some girl tonight and damon was...well actually i don't really know where damon is. Maybe off flirting with some girl,i had noticed that as matt and damon have started living together they have become very alike.

Well, anyway so here i was all alone. When suddenly a feeling hit me, that i may never get married. Yes that was true, now that i think about it i haven't dated any guy in about six months and i haven't had sex in about eight months! _oh god! This is horrible. What if i never get married and i end up like my aunt Carla with about 22 cats and nobody to love even my family members and friends would hate me, oh god that's the worst thing that could ever happen to anyone. Please oh please god don't make me end up like her..._

As i thought this to myself i could already fell a tear slide down my cheek, after that i couldn't hold it anymore and started crying in full speed. I straight away went to the bar where i had about 13 shorts of vodka, this was enough to get me really, really, really drunk. But it still didn't help the tears.

Then suddenly i felt a warm hand on my back and velvet voice "bon! What happened? Why are you crying?" without even looking back i could tell it was damon. "i...i...i..." i wanted to tell him what was wrong but the tears just won't let the words come out. So i just sat there crying and he hugged me. I was almost starting to fell bet er when an old man walked in and said "you must be the grooms mother! Congratulations, you look very young, must have been a teen age pregnancy!" he said handing me a flower which he clearly had taken out from the decoration.

Anyone could tell that the guy was purely drunk, but for some reason what he said hit a nerve-probably 'cause i was so drunk and i started crying even harder. "oh bonnie, come on you can't actually fell upset about what that man said. I mean when the last time he saw me he congratulated me for my performance in titanic!"

"who cares, i have a 154 year old son who is getting married today and guess what i am not even married and guess what it will always be that way, i will never get married. Elena is getting married today, Meredith will maybe get married next year or something, and i will always stay single. In the end it will just be me and my 22 cats! " i cried even harder. Damon huged me tighter and started to console me. You could tell that he was not used to all this, but just the fact that he was trying did bring a little warmth to me, but unfortunately not enough.

"oh come on bon you know that's not true. You are the most beautiful women in this room and if i had to pick someone to get married to right now it will definitely be you." He said in a smooth tone, it was hard for me to tell if he was lying or not. "really? You mean that?"i asked felling a little bit better. "totally, if u ask me you are the most beautiful women in almost all the rooms i go. Ok don't tell this to anyone but i think you are even hotter than Elena." After he said his last sentence it was like i was in heaven, i mean he actually said that i was hotter than Elena. Now that definitely had to mean something.

Now i just couldn't hold it anymore and started smiling like a big idiot. "now, that you are all happy i think you should go back to your room, considering the fact that you are all drunk!" he advised. well i wasn't really listing, all i was thinking about was the fact that damon Salvatore thought i was_ HOTTER_ that Elena. "ya you are right, i should do that." I said not really knowing what exactly i had to do.

"so..." he said waiting. "oh ya right, i have to go to my room, ya right ok. Bye!" i said slowly starting to get up. "bonnie are you sure you can make it to your room or do you want me to take you there" he asked like a proper gentlemen. "no damon, its ok. I can make it." I said as i hopped towards my room.

I was in my room now, but i didn't feel like sleeping. I still hadn't changed into my pj's and i didn't feel like getting up to do so either. All i could think about was what had damon said. I don't know why but for some reason i wanted to be with him now. So i got up and straight away went to damons room. It didn't take long for him to open the door just after three knocks. Damon had already changed into his pjs.

He was wearing black slick pj, he was not wearing a shirt or anything. At the sight of his bare chest i just lost it, and started to kiss him. His lips were warm and soft, just like i had imagined. But i wasn't getting the respond i wanted. His lips were still. He wasn't kissing me back like the way i wanted him to. It was clear that he was still in shock.

"wooh! Wait, we are making out now?" he asked, a little confused. "well we were, but now were not." I said irritated. "so what now, are we like friends for benefit or this would just be like you are too drunk and i am too sexy?" he asked still trying to make sense of what had happened. "listen damon, how about you just go with the flow and we will talk about this tomorrow." I said trying to talk him into having sex with me.

He almost took a second to answer and then suddenly and then suddenly shot up with joy. "_**OK!" **_he almost shouted. After that his lips come crashing on mine and this time they returned the same passion. His tongue slowly started to explore my mouth.

The next thing i know we were on the bed. "ok so this is it! The moment we see each other naked for the first time." He said almost sounding nervous. "ya this is it!" i said now feeling conscious myself. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, i thought. "you know that this will completely destroy our friendship?" he asked. Now that he saw that i was feeling conscious myself, he just droped the topic, and all of a sudden he said "oh forget it! We weren't that good friends anyway." He said and started to kiss me. Now all i doughts were gone, all i was worried about now was tomorrow morning. But i didn't let that thought destroy this perfect moment.


End file.
